england_women_footyfandomcom-20200214-history
England women's national football team records
Appearances ;Most appearances :Faye White, 332, 1996–2013 ;Others centurions :Fara Williams, 300, 2001– :Rachel Yankey, 270, 1997–2018 :Marieanne Spacey, 244, 1984–2001 :Debbie Bampton, 240, 1978–1997 :Jill Scott, 234, 2004– :Karen Burke, 225, 1988–2005 :Karen Carney, 222, 2004– :Vicky Exley, 221, 1992–2010 :Gillian Coultard, 216, 1981–2000 :Alex Scott, 213, 2004–2017 :Brenda Sempare, 210, 1978–1998 :Casey Stoney, 210, 2000–2017 :Kelly Smith, 207, 1995–2015 :Katie Chapman, 204, 1999–2018 :Steph Houghton, 202, 2005– :Becky Easton, 201, 1993– :Karen Walker, 201, 1988–2003 :Sue Smith, 195, 1996–2018 :Karen Farley, 190, 1990–2005 :Hope Powell, 188, 1983–1999 :Jody Handley, 186, 1994–2010 :Clare Taylor, 180, 1984–2004 :Eniola Aluko, 171, 2004–2017 :Mary Phillip, 164, 1995–2008 :Lianne Sanderson, 162, 2003– :Anita Asante, 159, 2004– :Laura Bassett, 156, 2003– :Rachel Brown, 155, 1997–2013 :Ellen White, 151, 2006– :Kerry Davis, 150, 1982–1999 :Jodie Taylor, 141, 2006– :Louise Waller, 141, 1988–2000 :Donna Smith, 138, 1994–2007 :Karen Bardsley, 137, 2005– :Julie Fletcher, 136, 1991–2003 :Josanne Potter, 135, 2004– :Jan Murray, 133, 1986–1999 :Toni Duggan, 128, 2011– :Siobhan Chamberlain, 127, 2002– :Lucy Bronze, 125, 2009– :Samantha Britton, 125, 1991–2004 :Claire Rafferty, 120, 2012– :Carly Telford, 117, 2005– :Jade Moore, 111, 2009– :Jordan Nobbs, 108, 2010– :Sian Williams, 108, 1988–2005 :Tina Mapes, 107, 1990–2000 :Lindsay Johnson, 105, 2004– :Pauline Cope, 101, 1995–2004 :Lesley Higgs, 100, 1988–2000 ;First player to reach 100 caps :Debbie Bampton, 12 October 1985 vs. Norway ;Fastest to reach 100 caps :Claire Rafferty, 4 years, 21 days ;Most consecutive appearances :Casey Stoney, 105, 25 March 2006–19 November 2014 ;Most World Cup Tournaments :Becky Easton, 5 (1995, 1999, 2003, 2007, 2011) :Kelly Smith, 5 (1995, 1999, 2003, 2007, 2011) :Fara Williams, 5 (2003, 2007, 2011, 2015, 2019) ;Most European Championship Tournaments :Hope Powell, 7 (1984, 1987, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1997) :Gillian Coultard, 7 (1984, 1987, 1989, 1991, 1993, 1995, 1997) :Becky Easton, 7 (1993, 1995, 1997, 2001, 2005, 2009, 2013) ;England starting XI based on appearances Players noted in bold are still active in the national team Goals ;First goal :Maria Jones, 18 November 1972, 3–2 vs. Scotland ;Most goals :Rachel Yankey, 174, 1997–2018 ;Most goals in a match :Toni Duggan, 13 vs. Dominica, 14 February 2017 ;Most hat-tricks :Toni Duggan, 22 ;Most goals on debut :Toni Duggan, 4, 7 September 2011, 5–2 vs. United States ;Most goals in a single year :Toni Duggan, 28, 2013 ;Most goals against a single opponent :Jodie Taylor, 19 vs. Canada ;Most goals from penalties :Toni Duggan, 15 ;Most goals scored by a defender :Alex Scott, 44 ;Fastest goal from kick-off :Karen Carney, 7 seconds, 10 July 2000 vs. South Korea ;Fastest goal at a World Cup :Fara Williams, 22 seconds, 27 June 2011 vs. Mexico ;Fastest goal at a European Championships :Toni Duggan, 11 seconds, 12 July 2013 vs. Russia ;Fastest hat-trick :Lianne Sanderson, 2 minutes 31 seconds, 9 November 2008 vs. North Korea Captains ;First captain :Maria Jones, 18 November 1972, 3–2 vs. Scotland ;Most appearances as captain :Casey Stoney, 131Stoney was England captain from 2003 until 2014 but she played as captain prior to 2003 and since 2014. ;Youngest captain :Kelly Smith, 19 years, 124 days, 5–2 vs. Poland ;Oldest captain :Rachel Yankey, 36 years, 126 days, 8–0 vs. Germany Discipline ;Most yellow cards :Casey Stoney, 31 ;Most red cards :Vicky Exley, 3 :Steph Houghton, 3 :Casey Stoney, 3 Team Records ;Biggest victory :40–0 vs. Aruba, 11 February 2017 ;Heaviest defeat :0–3 vs. Norway, 25 October 1981 ;Biggest home victory :40–0 vs. Aruba, 11 February 2017 ;Biggest home defeat :1–3 vs. Sweden, 7 September 1975 :0–2 vs. Italy, 11 June 1982 :1–3 vs. Norway, 18 September 1988 :0–2 vs. Sweden, 23 May 1989 ;Biggest victory at the World Cup Finals :13–0 vs. Argentina, 17 September 2007 ;Heaviest defeat at the World Cup finals :1–2 'vs. United States, 10 July 1999 :'1–2 vs. Germany, 30 September 2007 ;Biggest victory at the European Championship finals :6–0 vs. Scotland, 19 July 2017 :6–0 vs. Portugal, 27 July 2017 ;Heaviest defeat at the European Championship finals :0'–'''1 '''vs. Sweden, 21 May 1984 :'2–'3 '''vs. Sweden, 11 June 1987 :'1'–'''2 '''vs. Italy, 13 June 1987 :'1–2''' vs. Germany, 12 July 1997 :3–4 vs. Germany, 10 September 2009 ;Biggest victory in a competitive international (World Cup, European Championship and qualifiers) :21–0 vs. Hungary, 27 October 2005 ;Heaviest defeat in a competitive international (World Cup, European Championship and qualifiers) :0–2 vs. Denmark, 8 May 1988 :0'–'''2 '''vs. Norway, 21 August 1988 :'1–'3 '''vs. Norway, 18 September 1988 ;Highest scoring draw :'6–6' vs. United States, 21 September 1997 ;First defeat to a non-British team :'0–2''' vs. Sweden, 15 June 1975 ;First defeat to a non-British team on home soil :1–3 vs. Sweden, 7 September 1975 ;Most consecutive victories :61, 11 March 2013 vs. New Zealand – 20 September 2016 vs. Belgium ;Most consecutive matches without defeat :136, 16 August 2010 vs. Germany – present ;Most consecutive defeats :2', Achieved on three occasions, most recently 9 May 1994 vs. Germany – 12 May 1994 vs. United States ;Most consecutive matches without victory :'4, 10 May 1982 vs. Sweden – 12 June 1982 vs. Norway ;Most consecutive draws :England have never achieved consecutive draws ;Most consecutive matches without a draw :61, 11 March 2013 vs. New Zealand – 20 September 2016 vs. Belgium ;Most consecutive matches scoring :264, 18 March 2005 vs. Austria – present ;Most consecutive matches without scoring :2', 21 May 1977 vs. Sweden – 23 May 1977 vs. Norway ;Most consecutive matches conceding a goal :'5, 19 July 2005 vs. Germany – 14 August 2005 vs. Canada ;Most consecutive matches without conceding a goal :25, 10 May 1995 vs. Belgium – 24 February 1996 vs. North Korea Biggest Wins 'Every time England have scored 10 or more goals' *'40–0' vs. Aruba, February 11, 2017 *'38–0' vs. Dominica, February 14, 2017 *'22–0' vs. Macedonia, August 29, 2016 *'21–0' vs. Hungary, October 27, 2005 *'20–0' vs. Slovenia, April 17, 1994 *'18–0' vs. Hungary, May 11, 2006 *'16–0' vs. Slovenia, September 25, 1993 *'15–0' vs. Kazakhstan, November 28, 2017 *'14–0' vs. China PR, November 14, 2013 *'14–1' vs. Australia, January 13, 2016 *'13–0' **vs. Argentina, September 17, 2007 **vs. Malta, May 20, 2010 **vs. Chinese Taipei, September 4, 2018 *'13–1 '''vs. Brazil, December 28, 2015 *'12–0''' **vs. Czech Republic, March 9, 1999 **vs. Australia, June 17, 2004 **vs. Finland, March 8, 2005 **vs. Finland, November 12, 2007 **vs. North Korea, April 8, 2012 **vs. Russia, January 5, 2015 **vs. Mexico, December 19, 2015 *'11–0' **vs. Albania, August 25, 2016 **vs. Northern Ireland, August 31, 2018 *'10–0' **vs. Austria, June 14, 2004''' **vs. Bosnia-Herzegovina, April 12, 2016 **vs. Serbia, June 7, 2016 **vs. China, August 19, 2017 *10–2 '''vs. France, January 11, 2016 Heaviest Defeats Notes